Disneyfied
by Fayth3
Summary: The Scooby gang get Disneyfied. Just accept it. W/S B/G X/A.
1. Disneyfied

Title: Disney-fied  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Rating/paring: A little bit of everyone. PG so far. Disney does not go for raunchy!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss is the owner and Disney owns the song which i messed with slightly-so sue me! On second thoughts don't -i'm broke.  
  
Willow walked along the path through the park and cast a look at the tall silent form besides her. The moonlight played off his light blonde hair making it seem as if he had a halo around his head- like an angel. Not THE Angel. she giggled. he wouldnt like that at all- being compared to the poof.  
"What are you laughing at pet?" he asked with a funny look in his eyes  
"Nothing." she smiled at him shyly and shook her head "Look we are at my house, which is where we are- now that we are here. shutting up now." she blushed at her ramblings.  
Spike grinned indulgently at the cute little redhead, she was so sweet when she babbled. Argh! Master Vampires do not find little redheaded witches cute- especially ones that hang out with the slayer and they sure as hell don't develop crushes on them!  
"Thanks for walking me home Spike. I'm sure you had better things to do." She said as he continued to stare at her  
"Uh- yeah, got all sorts of nasty vampire-y things to do." he shook himself out of his musings "I'm off then pet."  
"Ok Spike i'll see you tomorrow." But he was already walking off into the night.  
She sighed loudly and looked at his retreating form with his long black duster flowing behind him. He was so gorgeous but evil even if he noticed her Buffy would flip into a million pieces before letting them date. It wasn't fair!  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgement. I guess i've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. Thats ancient history, bin there done that!"  
The music spilled from her lips and suddenly behind her there appeared four lithe dark women perfectly synchronised in dance steps.  
Who'd ya think you're kidding?   
He's the earth and hellmouth to ya.   
Try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through ya.   
Girl ya can't conceal it we know how ya feel and who your thinking of.  
  
Willow shook her head -with her luck in men? no way. "No chance, no way. i won't say it no no"  
You swoon, you sigh.  
Why deny it uh oh!  
"It's too cliche. I Won't say i'm in love." Love? It's for rookies. Especially after Oz.  
"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Like last time!  
The Muse's smiled indulgently at her like Spike had just moments ago.  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby were not buying  
Red, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up   
when you gonna own up  
That you got, got ,got it bad.  
  
For Spike? "No chance, no way i won't say it no no." even though he is cute in that long black duster!  
Give up  
Give in  
Check the grin- your in love.  
"This scene won't play. I won't say i'm in love." Willow refused. Not this time.  
You're doing flips   
read our lips - your in love  
"Your way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case i won't say it."  
Witch, don't be proud.  
It's ok- your in love. Ok they win. Maybe.  
"Oh. At least out loud. I won't say i'm in love."   
The dancers faded away leaving Willow to stare forlornly at Spike's tall figure in the distance.  
On some subconcious level, her brain informed her that singing dancers did not usually appear to sing out her dreams on a normal night. However this was the Hellmouth and these things did happen. Maybe it was some bad cheese- or Xander with that necklace again. It looked like she'd be visiting Giles in the morning. 


	2. Disneyfied 2

Title: Disney-fied 2  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Rating/paring: A little bit of everyone. PG so far. Disney does not go for raunchy!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss is the owner and Disney owns the song which i messed with slightly-so sue me! On second thoughts don't -i'm broke.  
  
Giles stared at the Books open in front of him. Willow had called to ask if Xander had been messing with that singinmg demon again. She'd been at home when some dancers had sung a Disney song with her. Giles' hadn't got a clue about any of this and sometimes he wondered why he bothered to stay in this damn town. He slammed the book shut and poured himself a scotch. This was getting him down.  
He opened his mouth to yawn but that was not what emerged.  
"Every town  
Has its ups and down  
Sometime ups  
Outnumber the downs  
But not on the Hellmouth  
I'm inclined to believe  
If we weren't so down  
We'd up and leave  
We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'  
Can't you see the tears we're cryin'?  
Can't there be some happiness for me?  
Not on the Hellmouth."  
  
He stopped dead in the middle of his small room and stared down at his glass Ok how much scotch had he just drank?   
Ok he really needed Buffy and Willow. They'd answer this with research and...and...more scotch damn it!  
  
Willow and Buffy hung up the phone and agreed that it was time they went to see Giles. Willow suggested they cut through the forest to get there quicker and Buffy agreed.  
As they entered the woods there was a crack of a branch that alerted Buffy's slayer sense. She spun around to see a strolling minstrel plucking on a guitar. He grinned at her and strung his instrument  
  
Willow witch and Buffy slayer  
Walkin' through the forest  
Laughin' back and forth  
At what the other'ne has to say  
Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'  
Havin' such a good time  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day  
  
Buffy shrugged, he looked harmless. So she and Willow continued to walk, passing a stream that had mysteriously appeared in Sunnydale, with the Minstrel singing behind them.  
  
Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water  
They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down  
Never dreamin' that a schemin' Vampire and his posse  
Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around  
  
Buffy spun around- oh yeah there was the damn Vampire posse. There were too many of them they were going to have to run for it!  
  
Willow witch and Buffy slayer  
Runnin' through the forest  
Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees  
An' tryin' to get away  
Contemplatin' nothin'  
But escape an' fin'lly makin' it  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day  
  
Buffy slammed the door shut on the Vampires and turned to a slightly smashed Giles.  
"Ok what is going on?" 


	3. Disneyfied 3

Title: Disney-fied 3  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Rating/paring: A little bit of everyone. PG so far. Disney does not go for raunchy!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss is the owner and Disney owns the song which i messed with slightly-so sue me! On second thoughts don't -i'm broke.  
  
Spike sat at the bar trying to drown his sorrows. Clem sat next to him tryin to cheer him up. C'mon Spike it can't be that bad.  
"I'm in love with the slayers little witch. Too bloody pure and innocent to give a demon like me the time of day."  
"Have you asked her?" Clem asked innocently  
"Don't be a bleeding Poof Clem. Of course not. What would the little Chit say- no thanks Spike here Slutty stake him or lets laugh at the neutered Vamp?" he snorted into his beer "No thanks."  
Clem sighed  
"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Spike  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Spike  
Even when having those bumps  
There's no vamp in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why"  
  
Spike looked gobsmacked at Clem who just shrugged and went with it  
  
"No one's slick as you Spike  
No one's quick as you Spike  
No one's teeth as incredibly thick as you Spike  
For there's no vamp in town half as scary  
Perfect, a pure paragon  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on"  
Suddenly the whole of Willies bar stood up and joined Clem  
"No one's been like you Spike  
A king pin like you Spike  
Clem nodded " No one's got a swell cleft in his ridges like Spike"  
Spike grinned and chuckled "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating"  
The crowd lifted their drinks "My what a Vamp, that our Spike  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
Clem nodded at him "Spike is the best And the rest is all drips"  
That earned him some glares but the bar was too caught up in the song  
No one fights like you Spike  
Douses lights like you Spike  
In a wrestling match nobody bites like you Spike  
Harmony piped up from nher corner "For there's no one as burly and brawny2  
Spike agreed and showed his muscles " As you see I've got biceps to spare"  
Clem looked at his own skin and sighed "Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny"  
Spike grinned at his friend "And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with Grr."  
The crowd cheered at his fangs "No one hits like you Spike, Matches wits like you Spike, In a biting match nobody bites like you Spike."  
"I'm espcially good at exanguinating"  
"My what a guy, that's our Spike!"   
" When I was a fledge I ate four dozen men  
Ev'ry morning to help me get hard  
And now that I'm master I'd eat five dozen men  
Then i'd never hang around bars!"  
Spike sat down in triumph as the bar erupted in praise  
"No one shoots like you Spike  
Gets those beauts like you Spike  
Then goes tromping around wearing boots like you Spike"  
" My Duster pulls chits like i'm the best thing!"   
"My what a guy thats our Spike- Thats our Spike!"  
  
As the singing died down Spike suddenly shook his head and the good feeling faded  
"Ok Clem what was that?"  
"Uh dunno Spike. It was a little wierd?"  
"A little wierd?" Spike was incredulous "Half the demons in town, joining in a sing song. Something is definatly up. I'd best go see the Watcher."  
He stood up "You coming?"  
"Nah." Clem nodded to the bar "I wanna see Willy do Hakuna Matata." 


	4. Disneyfied 4

Title: Disney-fied 4  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Rating/paring: A little bit of everyone. PG so far. Disney does not go for raunchy!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss is the owner and Disney owns the song which i messed with slightly-so sue me! On second thoughts don't -i'm broke.  
  
Giles hadn't got a clue what was causing this Disney sing-a-thon and he was unable to get hold of Xander so he comissioned Spike to take the two girls over there to try to find Xander and see if he was somehow involved.  
The journey was almost uneventful. Almost.  
As they neared a clearing they spotted a vampire snacking on human. Spike turned to Vamp face and the minion was so suprised he dropped the girl.  
"Wow is that Spike? As in THE Spike"  
"Uh yeah." Spike was confused  
"This is such an honour- i'm a big fan of yours i mean...2 an odd look came over the minions face  
"Now I'm the king of the minions round here  
Oh, the hellmouth VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me  
I wanna be a master, Spike-y  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other Vamps  
I'm tired of minioning around!"  
  
Willow leaned over to Spike "Uh is that even a word?"  
Spike shrugged as the Minion began to dance  
  
"Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
A fledge like me  
Can learn to be master too"  
  
"Uh listen mate what exactly are you driving at?" Spike asked  
"Tell me how to be Master." the minion begged  
"Trust me mate you don't wanna be Master of this hell hole."  
  
"Now don't try to kid me, Spike-y  
I'll make a deal with you  
What I desire is a Masters lair  
To make my dream come true  
Give me the secret, Spike-y  
Clue me what to do  
Give me the power of the Master  
So I can be like you  
You!  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna talk like you  
Walk like you, too  
You'll see it's true   
Someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me...urgh"  
  
The minion disappeared into a cloud of dust.  
"Thanks Slutty- i really couldn't have listened to any more of that."  
"You are welcome Spike. I can't imagine why anyone would want to be like you!"  
Spike went to get mad but suddenly had a thought and grinned at her  
"What?" she said "What are you humming?"  
"Nothing." he said and then hummed under his non-existant breath "No one's slick as you Spike, No one Quick as you Spike."  
  
Anya stared at Xander as he shifted under the covers. The phone had rung but she didn't want to answer it, she was quite content to stay and watch Xander.  
She loved him, it was strange. In over 1100 years she hadn't been in love and suddenly this annoying human and his friends appeared, stole her powers and then bam she was in love. She wanted him all the time. She wanted to spend all her time with him, watch t.v with him, even research with him.  
It was unreal the effect this little mortal had on her. She started singing  
"So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love"  
She stared at Xander. HANG ON A SECOND! Where in the name of D'Hoffrinn had that come from?  
  
As the thought occured to her the door to their appartment burst open and Spike, Willow and Buffy came in.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded  
"Everyone's been singing again." Willow explained  
"Oh." Anya turned and viciously poked Xander "Hey you."  
"What is it An... hey what are you guys doing in my room?"  
"Get dressed Chubs we need to talk!" 


	5. Disneyfied 5

Title: Disney-fied 5  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Rating/paring: A little bit of everyone. PG so far. Disney does not go for raunchy!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss is the owner and Disney owns the song which i messed with slightly-so sue me! On second thoughts don't -i'm broke.  
  
Xander swore he hadn't been casting anymore singing spells so the others grabbed him, Anya and went to pick up Dawn and go back to Giles. The complete gang made quite an impression on any Vampires they came across. Dawn explained that they had all sung the Dig-dig-dig-hi-ho song during school dinner and that Math class had to be stopped when the teacher began to sing Zero to Hero.  
Willow couldn't stop grinning "Sound like fun."  
"yeah." said Buffy "I'm just gald i'm immune- must be a Slayer thing, It's so embarrassing."  
"Yeah?" Spike was getting mad of her attitude- all condiscending and Holier than thou. He had an idea and nudged Willow "Hey Pet?"  
"What?"  
"Looks like we're Following the leader."  
"Following the Slayer." Willow caught on immediatley and nudges Dawn and Xander. They grinned and all began to Chorus   
"Following the slayer, the slayer, the slayer  
We're following the slayer wherever she may go  
We won't be home till morning, till morning  
We won't be home till morning  
Because she told us so"  
  
"Guys stop it." Buffy demanded as they laughed at her  
"Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee day  
We're out for vamps   
And this is the game we play:  
Come on, join in  
And sing your troubles away  
With a teedle ee dum  
A teedle do tee day"  
  
"Not funny guys, this is really embarrassing." Buffy whined as they drew stares  
"We're following the slayer, the slayer, the slayer  
We're following the slayer wherever she may go  
We won't be home till morning, till morning  
We won't be home till morning  
Because she told us so"  
  
The gang burst out laughing as they reached Giles's place and an irate Buffy stormed in and slammed herself down on the sofa.  
  
"Giles make them stop!"  
"Children i have somthing to say!"  
"Yes Giles?"  
"I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of life  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking spells and possessions  
Even you can't be caught unawares"  
  
"Hey G-man that's not nice."  
"Yeah Giles Warthogs backsides- thats cruel."  
  
" Yes well this is about the spell so  
So prepare for the dance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era   
Is tiptoeing nearer  
  
Buffy scowled "And where do we feature?"  
  
Gile smiled grimly "Just listen to teacher, I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!"  
  
Xander gaped " Be prepared for what?"  
" For the death of the king!"  
"Enough!" Yelled Spike and the background music faded and Giles came to his senses "There is no bleeding King so what the bloody hell is going on?"  
"Oh." Giles took his glasses off and started to polish them "It would appear that a spell has gone awry."  
All gazes turned to Willow whio immediatley blushed and got mad  
"Hey i stopped Spells a while ago- just because someone has cast a spell doesn't automatically mean it's me!" She sat down on the sofa and tried not to cry. "Thats not fair." she muttered "i've been trying so hard" and Spike glared at the others  
"See what you lot did with your baseless accusations. Why don't you get your arses over there and find out who did it for real you bunch of..."  
"Yes, sorry Willow." Giles said and ushered them all away into the backroom to study the books he had selected.  
"Hey pet. I know how hard you worked to stop, please don't cry."  
"I can't help it. I'm so tired and fed up and frustrated with not being able to-to." the tears spilled down her cheeks and Spike groaned and gathered her into his arms.  
"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"  
"Thanks Spike." Willow sniffled and snuggled closer to his chest as he continued to sing in his beautiful voice  
  
"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"  
He waited until her breathing turned steady and she had fallen asleep before continuing his song  
  
"'Cause you'll be in my hear  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't you understand  
the way i feel  
I just can't trust  
what i can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep in side us  
We're not that different at all  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"  
He thought about what Buffy would say if him and Willow would ever get together and couldn't help getting mad  
  
"Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
'Cause you are in my heart  
Believe me, you are in my heart  
I'll be here from this day on  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you are in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always" He kissed her on thehead and laid down on the sofa with her.  
  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always  
  
  
Xander smiled as Anya tucked herself under his arm "I love you Xander."  
"You too Anya."  
"Can we go home and you know?" she suggested  
"No we have to stay and help."   
"Why?"  
"Just in case this is dangerous stuff."  
"Why do you keep risking your life?" she asked worriedly  
"Well i used to help because of Buffy- you know save the hellmouth, save the world. Now i have a better reason."  
"What's that?" she asked curiously  
"I never want anything bad to happen to you...For a long time we've been marching off to battle  
In our thund'ring herd we felt a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore  
Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for."  
"Huh?" Anya looked suprised and he kissed the top of her nose  
"That's what I said: Anya you are A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars  
My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...  
Mmmh ..."  
"I cook for you Xander. But i Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer  
And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor."  
"Sure thing An but You can guess what i have missed the most  
since we started this war, what you have given me A girl worth fighting for, what i always wanted My girl will think I have no faults That I'm a major find"  
"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain Who always speaks her mind?"  
" That's pretty much a given. My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her."  
Dawn rolled her eyes "He thinks he's such a lady-killer."  
"Well now i have a girl back home who's unlike any other when i thought the only  
girl who'd love me would be my mother- But when we come home in victory you'll be waiting by the door. Now i've got what i want A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting for, A girl worth fighting -"  
"Do shut up Xander."  
"Sure thing G-man." 


	6. Disneyfied 6

Title: Disney-fied 6  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Rating/paring: A little bit of everyone. PG so far. Disney does not go for raunchy!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss is the owner and Disney owns the song which i messed with slightly-so sue me! On second thoughts don't -i'm broke.  
  
  
Buffy glared at the door between them and Willow and Spike, "why does he get to stay with her?"  
"Uh maybe because she's in love with him?" Anya piped up  
"Don't be ridiculous." Xander said "Wills and Deadboy- no way."  
"Did i ever mention that i hate this place?" Buffy moaned "The hellmouth- where nothing is what it seems and i'm practically..." she faded off  
"What Buffy, what do you want?"  
"I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
I wanna find my way  
I would go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Would be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong."  
"Oh Buff." comisserated Dawn  
"No big." Buffy shrugged and then flushed "Ok i guess i'm not immune."  
"I am sorry Buffy." Giles came and put his arma round her and enveloped her in a hug.  
Dawnie watched as Buffy grew even more red. She knew that her big sis had a crush on her watcher and although EW! she could understand. Besides she thought Giles kinda returned the feelings. She needed to talk to Willow about this. She opened the door to the front room and saw Spike curled up on the sofa with Willow.  
She smiled softly and went to sit next to Anya.  
Anya nodded knowingly at her " Giles and Buffy."  
"And Spike and Willow." She answered with a grimace " i was hoping me, you and Willow could all hang out together again like last summer but if you guys are all couples i guess thats out now."  
"Not at all although..." she smiled  
" We can see what's happ'ning And they don't have a clue!" She pointed at Xander, Giles and Buffy  
"They'll all fall in love and here's the bottom line The scoobies come in two's."  
"Except me." Lamented Dawn  
"The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic in the air  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air"  
Dawn nodded " Why Can't i feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things"  
"Waht are you guys singing about?" Buffy said to Anya and her sister   
"Nothing." they chorused and gave little grins  
"Don't worry Dawnie.I'm sure we'll be there for you." Anya patted her ahnd.  
"AHA!" Giles enthused "i've found it."  
"Found what?"  
"There is a spell here to bring forth the conjurer of the spell and make them revoke it."  
"I can do this." He said scanning the ingredients " i have most of this stuff here, but some is at the Magic Box."  
"Send Spike and Willow." Dawn piped up mischieviously  
"Oh Ok." Giles wrote out he list and Dawn went to wake up the two sleepers.  
  
"I don't see why we had to go." Spike groused as tey scoured the Magic Shop for the needed ingredients. Wilow's heart sank.  
"I'm sorry you had to be lumbered with me." she mumbled but Spike's vamp hearing caught her words  
"That's not it pet and you are the only reason why i didn't tell the damn Watcher to stick it."  
"Why's that then." She looked up at him curiously  
He looked down at her sweet, turned up lips and fought the urge to lay her down and... in the back of his mind he fought the demon.  
A sound made him look up suddenly and he heard wind whistling and string instruments. As Willow satred innocently at him a voice echoed gently in the room.  
There you see her  
Standing there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you sure know why  
And you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
Willow looked suprised at the words and blushed furiously. She went to move away but Spike caught her hand in his.  
  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Could she want me? Spike thought desperately and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
  
No i'm not too shy and i sure as Hell ain't gonna miss this opportunity  
  
Now's your moment  
Standing underneath the moon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
  
I can kiss her now. Spike lowered his head and was rewarded by the quickening of her breath  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Move along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Their lips met and they surrendered to the kiss and mutual desire.  
  
  
Back at Giles' place. Buffy was trying to help Giles set up the square for the spell. She kept shooting glances at him trying not to get caught. But Giles being her watcher and also slightly in love with his charge was acutely aware of her.  
"What is it Buffy?"  
"What?" She flushed again "Oh Nothing. is the spell dangerous?"  
"Why?" he looked askance at her  
"I just don't want you to get hurt." She bit her lip "I-i care alot for you Giles."  
"As your Watcher?"  
"Y-yes and m-more?" her voice was small  
"Oh."  
"Its totally ok if you don't feel the same, i mean i'm not like that Olivia girl or even Ms Calander.. i'm just..."  
"What i want."  
"Yeah like i said th- huh?"  
"Buffy, I knew at once that you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure why fight the fight  
Don't think so much, let your heart decide  
  
Buffy, I see your future and it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall till you let go  
Don't be so scared of what you don't know"  
"But i don't want you hurt Giles and people who love me get hurt." She blinked back tears  
  
"True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And buffy, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me"  
"Really?"  
  
"Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if you believe in me  
Why second-guess what feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light  
Your heart knows what's good for you  
Let your heart show you the way  
It'll see you through"  
  
"I-I love you Giles." She stammered  
  
Giles smiled in relief and wrapped her in his arms "Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are  
You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far  
Be swept away  
Enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you  
When things are gettin' crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believin', buffy  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around yu  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believin', buffy  
Just be true to your heart."  
And he leaned down and kissed her gently " I love you too Buffy." 


	7. Disneyfied 7

Title: Disney-fied 7  
Author: Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk  
Rating/paring: A little bit of everyone. PG so far. Disney does not go for raunchy!  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Joss is the owner and Disney owns the song which i messed with slightly-so sue me! On second thoughts don't -i'm broke.  
  
  
The whole gang stood in Giles house. Anya held hands with Xander, while Spike held Willow close to him. Giles held Buffy and Dawn and muttered the incantation to bring forth the spellcaster.  
There was a flash of light and smoke filled the room. As the smoke cleared they could make out a small dark figure in a red robe, blue pointy hat and big round ears  
"MICKEY?"   
"Uh Hi there." The mouse's high pitched squeak filled the room   
"Mickey Mouse?"  
"That's me."  
"You cast the spell?"  
"Uh huh. I borrowed My Masters magic hat and kinda fell asleep and the next thing i know there are broomsticks filling water wells and people singing."  
"WAIT A SECOND." Spike yelled "Are you telling me, we were spelled by Bleeding Mickey Mouse?"  
"Hey Watch your language i'm a childrens character. Any more potty mouth and i'll stick Minnie on you." Mickey threatened  
"Is that Supposed to scare me?" Spike scoffed  
"Scares the Disney outta me." Mickey admitted forlornly  
"Uh yes well Mickey perhaps you would be so kind as to undo the spell for us?" Giles attempted to be polite  
"Well Gosh. I would, i just can't remember how?"  
"Listen you little cat treat. Either you stop us singing Blood- Disney songs or i'll see if cartoons trigger off the chip."  
"Hey-hey now Mister no call for that. I think the spell was to make hell on earth a song until the chosen ones' love is revealed."  
"Hell on earth- the Hellmouth. Well i'd say that love is revealed." Giles' said looking at Buffy  
"Oh brother!" sighed Dawn rolling her eyes  
"So the spell should be broken." Mickey chirped " Anyone feel like singing?"  
"Nope... No all clear." they chorused  
"Well can i go home then- only the sorcerer isn't gonna be happy with me."  
"Too true mate." Spike grinned "Hang on a sec, you fancy earning some browny points?"  
"Why?"  
"I'd be dead grateful if you'd kill that bleedin' roadrunner gets right on my nerves beep bloody beep all the sodding time."  
"Sorry fella's but the roadrunners on a different payroll. Try Warner- not Disney."  
"Ah well worth a try." Spike grinned at Willow  
"Alright i can end the spell." Giles said and muttered the incantation backwards  
"So long folks!"  
  
As it was daytime Buffy offered to walk Willow home to get some much needed shut eye.  
"So Buffy- you and Giles!" she raised her eyebrows  
"Yeah, he loves me, like loves me loves me."  
"Like Duh!" Willow rolled her eyes "What song got ya?"  
"True to your heart that Mulan one. What about you?"  
"Little Mermaid- Kiss the Girl."  
"Cheesy!"  
"Hey that's my smootchy song you are dissing woman!"  
"My bad." Buffy grinned "So you and Spike Huh?"  
"What can i say?" Willow grinned Wickedly "He's a Vamp, but they love him- breaks a new heart everyday."  
Buffy groaned but joined in  
"He's a vamp  
she adores him  
and I only hope he'll stay away"  
Willow laughed at the odd stares they were getting "He's a vamp  
he's a scoundrel  
he's a demon  
he's a cad  
he's a Vamp  
but I love him  
yes, even I have got it pretty bad  
You never can tell when he'll show up  
he gives you plenty of trouble  
I guess he's just a no-'count pup  
but I wish that he were double  
He's a vamp  
he's a rover  
and there's nothing more to say  
if he's a vamp, he's a good one  
and I wish that I could travel his way  
wish that I could travel his way"  
They chorused the last line together  
"wish that I could travel his way"  
  
The End 


	8. Songs used

Hi this is Fayth,   
  
thanks for everyone that has feedbacked thsi story.  
  
i have been asked by several people for the names of the songs as some are slightly obscure (?) well here they all are.  
  
the songs i used in Disneyfied were.  
  
Willow sang "I wont say i'm in love" from Hercules.  
  
Giles sang "Not in Nottingham" from Robin Hood  
  
Willow/Buffy heard "Ooh-de-lally" from Robin Hood  
  
Clem sang "Noone Like Gaston." from Beauty and the beast  
  
The minion sang "Wanna be Like you" from Jungle book  
  
Anya sang "So this is love." from Cinderella  
  
The gang sang "Following the leader" from Peter Pan  
  
Giles started to sing "Be prepared." from the Lion King (before he was so rudely interrupted)  
  
Spike sang "You'll be in my heart." from Tarzan  
  
Xander sang "A girl worth fighting for" from Mulan  
  
Buffy sang "i will go the distance" from Hercules  
  
Dawn and Anya sang "Can you feel The love tonight." from Lion King  
  
Spike and Willow hear "Kiss the girl" from the Little Mermaid.  
  
Giles sings "True to your heart." from Mulan  
  
Willow and Buffy finish with "He's a Tramp." from Lady and the Tramp.  
  
  
  
PHEW! i didnt realise i had used so many!  
  
hope this helps.  
  
Fayth 


End file.
